Hydraulic actuator arrangements are used widely, in particular in motor vehicles. For example, they can be used to actuate a friction clutch or to automatically engage gears in automatic transmissions. Such hydraulic actuator arrangements as a result have specific operating points in the form of a position at which a gear is engaged or a clutch begins to transmit a first torque. Because of wear and tear of these hydraulic actuator arrangements, the operating points are however subject to changes, which have to be compensated during operation.
DE 10 2012 021 211 A1 discloses a method for determining an adjustment parameter for a hydraulic actuator arrangement in a motor vehicle drive train. This hydraulic actuator arrangement comprises a pump and a hydraulic cylinder, wherein a pressure connection of the pump is connected to a connection of the hydraulic cylinder. The adjustment parameter here represents a function of the volume of the fluid which is to be delivered by the pump in order to set a predetermined operating point of the actuator arrangement. The operating point is defined here by a value pair of an operating point rotational speed value of the pump and an operating point drive value of the pump. This is carried out by controlling the pump to the operating point rotational speed value, so that the pump delivers a fluid volume flow corresponding to the operating point rotational speed value. The fluid volume is then integrated over time as far as a final operating state of the actuator arrangement in which the drive value of the pump is less than or equal to the operating point drive value. The disadvantage with this arrangement is the high computing capacity which is needed to adjust the operating point.